Freaky Friday (2003)
| runtime = 97 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = $20 million | gross = $160.8 million }} Freaky Friday is a 2003 American fantasy-comedy teen film based on the novel of the same name by Mary Rodgers. It stars Lindsay Lohan as Anna Coleman and Jamie Lee Curtis as her mother Tess Coleman. In the film their souls are switched due to an enchanted Chinese fortune cookie. It also stars Mark Harmon,Harold Gould, and Julie Gonzalo. This is Disney's second remake of the original 1976 film starring Barbara Harris and Jodie Foster. A 1995 television remake was produced by ABC, which became a subsidiary of Disney the following year. Plot Anna Coleman (Lindsay Lohan) is an average teenager who constantly fights with her stodgy widow mother Tess (Jamie Lee Curtis) and annoying younger brother Harry (Ryan Malgarini). The two often fight about Anna's rock band which Tess hates because she thinks that they are all noise, Tess's upcoming second marriage to Ryan (Mark Harmon) which Anna is not emotionally ready for because her father died three years ago, and Anna's claims about her archrival Stacey Hinkhouse (Julie Gonzalo) who doesn't stop torturing her and has Tess convinced that she and Anna are still best friends like they used to be and sadistic English teacher, Mr. Bates (Stephen Tobolowsky) who gives her an "F" on everything she does no matter how hard she tries. Tess also disapproves of Anna's crush, Jake (Chad Michael Murray), and refuses to let Anna see him. The entire family, plus Ryan, eats out at Pei Pei's Chinese restaurant, where Anna begs Tess to let her go on an important audition with the band. However, Tess refuses to let her go since the show is at the same time as the rehearsal dinner. The two begin arguing again until Pei-Pei's mother interrupts to give them fortune cookies, which contain a body switching spell. The next day, Tess and Anna wake up in each other's bodies. They realize the fortune cookies are responsible for the switch but cannot go directly to the restaurant as Anna has to go to school and Tess has to attend to her therapy patients. At school, Tess realizes that Anna is not only right about Stacy when she assaults her and Mr. Bates gives her an "F" on a pop quiz about Shakespeare's Hamlet even though she answered everything right. She soon realizes that he was a former classmate who asked her out to the prom, but turned him down, and is now taking it out on Anna. She threatens to report him to the school board unless he stops abusing Anna. Meanwhile, before Anna goes to Tess's office, she gives Tess's body a makeover, much to Tess's dismay. Unfortunately, Anna does not know how to handle Tess's very needy patients apart from a mother who visits her about her concerns for her daughter. At lunch time, Anna and Tess go back to the restaurant to confront Pei Pei and her mother, but Pei Pei explains that only showing selfless love to one another will break the spell. In the afternoon, Anna attends Harry's parent-teacher conference, where she reads a composition about how much Harry admires Anna. Anna sees her brother in a different light and vows to treat him kinder. Meanwhile, Tess attempts to make amends with Stacey but Stacey frames her for cheating. Jake helps her finish the test, which makes Tess realize that she has misjudged him. Unfortunately, Jake is no longer enamored with Anna after Tess sabotages Stacey's test. Meanwhile, Ryan surprises Anna with an interview on a talk show to discuss Tess's new psychology book. However, Anna turns the interview into a wild romp to cover the fact she hasn't read the book. Tess and Jake catch the interview on TV and while Tess is embarrassed, Jake is impressed. Later, Anna bumps into Jake at a coffee shop and they bond over their favorite music. Jake begins to fall in love with Anna in Tess's body and attempts to pursue her, much to the real Tess's horror. At the rehearsal dinner, Anna's bandmates come to try to convince Tess to sneak off to the audition but they are caught by security. Ryan surprises Tess and Anna by giving Anna permission to go. Ryan explains that he just wants the kids to accept him and Ryan urges Anna to go support the band, finally winning her over. Since Tess can't play, Anna unplugs her guitar and plays while Tess mimes along and enjoys doing so. Jake is in the audience and he realizes that Anna is the one for him. Tess realizes how fun music is and promises to treat Anna's band with more respect, having realized that they are not just noise as she'd thought. Back at the wedding rehearsal, Tess tells Anna to ask Ryan to postpone the wedding, so that Anna will not have to go through marrying him in her mother's body. Instead, Anna proposes a toast where she finally accepts Ryan because of how happy he makes Tess. This is the final act of selfless love needed to break the spell and the two switch back bodies. On the wedding day, Tess and Ryan marry, and Anna and Jake start dating with Tess' approval. Anna's band also plays at the wedding. Pei-Pei's mother attempts to give Harry and Grandpa the body switching fortune cookies when they argue, but Pei Pei confiscates them in the nick of time. Cast * Jamie Lee Curtis as Tess Coleman/Anna Coleman * Lindsay Lohan as Anna Coleman/Tess Coleman * Chad Michael Murray as Jake * Mark Harmon as Ryan * Harold Gould as Grandpa Alan * Stephen Tobolowsky as Mr. Elton Bates * Christina Vidal as Maddie; Lead Singer of Pink Slip * Ryan Malgarini as Harry Coleman * Haley Hudson as Peg; Guitarist in Pink Slip * Rosalind Chao as Pei-Pei * Lucille Soong as Pei-Pei's Mother * Willie Garson as Evan * Dina Waters as Dottie Robertson * Julie Gonzalo as Stacey Hinkhouse * Cayden Boyd as Harry's Friend * Christopher Guest as Mr. Coleman (uncredited) Category:2003 films Category:American films Category:English-language films Category:American fantasy films Category:Freaky Friday Category:2000s fantasy films Category:2000s teen films Category:2000s comedy films Category:Walt Disney Pictures films Category:American fantasy-comedy films Category:American teen films Category:American teen comedy films Category:Films based on American novels Category:Disney film remakes Category:Films directed by Mark Waters Category:Rated PG movies